starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyperspace Trade Assn.
Formation In 16 ABY the Smugglers Alliance feeling the sting of heavy patrols from both the Empire and the New Republic the Smugglers Alliance began to look for new places to trade, and less restriction. The search began in earnest during the Xen'Chi conflict. Within a month they discovered they were not alone, they soon found various others who felt as if there was a waning market for their goods. That is when the idea was formed, a Guild of loosely allied groups for the sole purpose of collective bargaining,job listing, and protection for its traders.Though the Smuggler Alliance was a major founder it still is its own group independent like all the other 50 some odd groups who helped to formed HTA, other founding groups are the Free Trade Assn. and the Free Merchant Society. The first major accomplishments are the securing trade and an virtually unmonitored home in the West Sector of the Wheel. The second securing major trade deals on the station and finally the establishment of a trade board. The one on the east end for reputable Trader and the one at the Smugglers Cove Lounge that has not only honest job but illegeal smuggling and transport oppertunites. Major Founders Smugglers Alliance Guild The Smuggler's allinace has been around for as long as anyone can remember, they have provided everything form spice, and slave shippments but also gun running and goods transport for the Rebel Alliance duirng the Rebellion agianst the Empire. They trade everywhere but stay on the run from people like Corsec and Fleets patrolling the various trade routes. In recent years they have found it increasingly harder to do buisness. Feeling even their persoanl hero Lando Callarissan has forgotten them, they are always looking for new oppertiunites and and ways to do buisness without catching the eye of police. The amount of time and energy put into the formation of the HTA is part of the reason part of the Smuggler's Alliance Logo is part of thE HTA's logo. An enternal visable part of it stake in the founding. 'Free Trade Assn' Founded smetime before the Clone Wars the Free Trade Assocation is a group of smaller shippers who usually operate in markets where companies like the Trade Federation and such larger shipping companies are to large to work in. They are dedicated to more open and free trade. Though they are not not happy allowing the chance for smugglers to get the despratly needed reptuable jobs need by memebers of the FTA but the change of opening up new areas of trade is just too imporatnt. So they keep an uneasy allinace. Its logo is also the other major influence in the HTA logo. 'Free Merchant Society' A group of Merchants who cannot pay the high prices of the larger shipping groups it gives jobs to the other members for a reduced rate. Most members are Restaurants, small clothing producers and ex-termly small independent governments. 'Exos Corporation and Trade Guild ' Founded in 16 ABY,Shippers for extermly private indviudals and buisness who can pay Exos also runs a string of sucessful trading outpost on backwater outerrim planets that are indepenet of the Empire or New Republic and desprate for supplies. Its one part corpration one part trade guild. As far as the rest of the galaxy knows. They also run a few casios the newest one on the West side of the station. 'Perks of Memebership' 'Trade Boards' 'Headquaters' 'Members' *Nira (Head) *Roun *Francis Lorsreisend *Lors Tyne *Ryska Mor *Namria Tyne *Casey Darkfall 'Ships' *Slave's Rebellion *Freedom's Progress *Starfall Threads 'Behind the Secenes' I have not seen anyone useing Smugglers Alliance so 1 I do not contorl it anyone claims to contorl it they can step out of the group. This is merely a device to give them jobs. I dont want to claim SA just said the cannon group I found funded start up.If there is a problem pm me and I will take it out. The other two are of my own dreaming. This is group to be background story for our new station. Anyone can calim to be a part of it. Category:Exodus Organizations Category:House of Santhe Fashion Category:Criminal Organisations